reflecbeatfandomcom-20200214-history
打打打打打打打打打打
Song Information 打打打打打打打打打打 (Dadadadadadadadadada) * Artist: ヒゲドライバー join. SELEN * Composition/Arrangement/Lyrics: Hige Driver * Vocals: Selen Kusunoki * BPM: 156 * Length: 1:44 * Genre: JAPANESE TRADITIONAL * VJ: VJ GYO * First Music Game Appearance: REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! * Other Music Game Appearances: * beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL * pop'n music ラピストリア * SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection- Lyrics Game Size Japanese (ひらり、はらりと乱れ舞い 今宵咲きます 一輪の花 聞いてください 打打打打打打打打打打) 飛び交う視線ロックして変貌 怪しい笑みで打ち抜いて衝動 その間、わずか０.２~０.３秒 はむかう術はない、まさに閃光 いっそ 花になって蝶になって夜になって踊れ 花になって蝶になって夜になって踊れ 花になって蝶になって夜になって踊れ 花になって蝶になって夜になって 大体、何だかんだ来る絶頂 歯止めは効かず興奮と熱狂 ぶっ飛ぶヤツかけてよDJ 目の前、急に地獄のダンスホール ひらり、ひらり、心がひらり 夜のビートに身をまかせ はらり、はらり、乱れてはらり 狂えるリズムさぁ、打て! 打打打打打打打打打打 打打打打打打打打打打 打打打打打打打打打打 打打打打打打打打打打 打打打打打打打打打打 打打打打打打打打打打 打打打打打打打打打打 打打打打打打打打打打 心に体に刻むキミのビート 花になって蝶になって 明日はどっちだだだ Romaji (hirari, harari to midare mai koyoi sakimasu ichirin no hana kiite kudasai dadadadadadadadadada) tobikau shisen ROCK shite henbou ayashii emi de uchinuite shoudou sono kan, wazuka reitenni~sanbyou hamukau sube wa nai masani senkou isso hana ni natte chou ni natte yoru ni natte odore hana ni natte chou ni natte yoru ni natte odore hana ni natte chou ni natte yoru ni natte odore hana ni natte chou ni natte yoru ni natte daitai, nandakanda kuru zecchou hadome wa kikazu koufun to nekkyou buttobu yatsu kakete yo DJ me no mae kyuu ni jigoku no DANCEHALL hirari, hirari, kokoro ga hirari yoru no BEAT ni mi wo makase harari, harari, midarete harari kurueru RHYTHM saa, ute! dadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadadadadada dadadadadadadadadada kokoro ni karada ni kizamu kimi no BEAT hana ni natte chou ni natte ashita wa docchi dadada Long Version Japanese Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of 打打打打打打打打打打, titled 打打打打打打打打打打（Long Version）, appears on the REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!＋colette ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK album. Trivia * 打打打打打打打打打打 is one of the REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! hidden songs added on August 21st, 2014. It can be unlocked after playing any song. * 打打打打打打打打打打 and ロストワンの号哭 are the first REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! songs with SPECIAL charts. ** 打打打打打打打打打打's SPECIAL chart can be purchased at the REFLEC Shop for 1500 Refle after unlocking Snow Eagle. * 打打打打打打打打打打 is Hige Driver's first KONAMI original song in the REFLEC BEAT series. ** It's also his first KONAMI original song with vocals. * 打打打打打打打打打打 was added to SOUND VOLTEX II -infinite infection- on August 21st, 2014 as part of the POLICY BREAK event. It could be unlocked until September 3rd, 2014. ** It's the first POLICY BREAK song made by Hige Driver. ** It's also the first POLICY BREAK song with an INFINITE chart. ** It could be unlocked again from January 28th, 2015 to February 12th, 2015, on SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS. ** It could be unlocked yet again from July 30th, 2015 to August 13th, 2015, on SOUND VOLTEX III GRAVITY WARS. * 打打打打打打打打打打 can be unlocked in beatmania IIDX 22 PENDUAL from April 27th, 2015 as part of the 猫叉＆TOTTOと行くGW弾丸ツアー event. ** 打打打打打打打打打打 being transplanted into beatmania IIDX marks Hige Driver's first appearance in the beatmania IIDX series. * 打打打打打打打打打打 was added to pop'n music ラピストリア on June 17th, 2015 as part of the Kaitou BisCo no yokokujou!! (怪盗BisCoの予告状!!) event. * In pop'n music, instead of displaying its character's portrait, 打打打打打打打打打打 displays its jacket (with the 怪盗BisCoの予告状!! logo) when selected. Category:Songs